Death by Commute
Death by Commute is the second case of the "Metropolitan District." Case Background The victim is an employee of a company named Leland SciCorp, Jason Blackwood, who was found dead in the train of Milkovich Railway Express with a sack covering his head. The killer was his co-worker, Arnold Flameheart. Arnold, Victoria, Harlen and Jason were college friends but after graduation they all got seperated. They then reunited in Shawn's company but one day in one of their science fair, an incident happened and caused the company a bad name. So Arnold investigated and found out that Jason ruined the fair so he could show that Shawn is a corrput man but just only causing the death of their friend, Isabelle Leland, Shawn's daughter and Jason's ex-suitor. Arnold, Victoria and Harlen made a meeting with Jason in the science fair ruins where this made him confess about the incident. Isabelle doesn't want to be married to Jason where this made him commit the crime. They then threatened Jason that they will tell it to the police and their boss. But then Arnold's wrath made him decapitate him, meaning Victoria and Harlen witness the crime. Before they ran away, Arnold asks them to carry him to the railway train and put his head at the acid vat to melt his head into a skull. Arnold asks the judge to give Victoria and Harlen a chance so he will be he one to take the full consequences. Thus, Arnold is sentenced to 10 years with a chance of parole of 5 years but then she sentenced Victoria 10 years with a chance of parole of 2 years. This made Arnold react why Victoria has a less chance of parole than him. This made the judge explain that the one who assists the killer in a crime has a large consequence. Victim *'Jason Blackwood' (Found dead in the subway train with his head covered with a sack) Murder Weapon *'Wire' Killer *'Arnold Blackwood' Suspects Emma Fairlands- Subway Cashier (26) suspect takes penicillin, uses hair spray paint and has brown hair Shawn Leland- SciCorp CEO (40) suspect takes penicillin, drinks gin, uses SciCorp Net Harlen Fernandez- Radio Broadcaster (35) suspect uses hair spray paint and SciCorp Net, drinks gin and has brown hair Arnold Blackwood- Head Chemist (35) suspect takes penicillin, uses hair spray paint and SciCorp Net, drinks gin and has brown hair Victoria Wonderland- Festival Curator (35) suspect takes penicillin and uses hair spray paint and SciCorp Net, drinks gin Killer's Profile *The killer takes penicillin. *The killer uses hair spray paint. *The killer drinks gin. *The killer uses SciCorp Net. *The killer has brown hair. Crime Scenes Milkovich Railway Express: Railway Train; Railway Cashier Leland SciCorp: Industrial Center; Recreation Center Metropolitan Old Convention: Main Hall; Convention Sidelines Steps Chapter One: *Talk to Emma Fairchilds. *Investigate Railway Train (Clues: Jason's Body, Briefcase) *Autopsy Jason's Body (18:00:00) *Examine Briefcase (Result: Pill Box) *Examine Pill Box (Result: Pill Sample) *Analyze Pill Sample (09:00:00; Killer's Profile Updated: Penicillin) *Investigate Industrial Center (Clue: Gift Box; New Suspect: Shawn Leland) *Ask Shawn Leland about the victim. *Examine Gift Box (Result: Headphones) *Examine Headphones (Result: Serial Number) *Analyze Serial Number (06:00:00; New Suspect: Harlen Fernandez) *Ask Harlen Fernandez about the headphones. *Go to Chapter 2 (No Stars) Chapter Two: *Investigate Main Hall (Clues: Science Equipments, Torn Article) *Examine Science Equipments (Result: Electric Wire) *Examine Electric Wire (Result: Wires) *Analyze Wires (12:00:00; Murder Weapon Revealed; Killer's Profile Updated: Hair Spray Paint) *Exmaine Torn Article (Result: Article) *Analyze Article (03:00:00; New Suspect: Arnold Blackwood) *Ask Arnold about the article. (New Suspect: Victoria Wonderland) *Ask Victoria about the article. *Investigate Recreation Center (Clues: Broken Camera, Opened Laptop, Food Cabinet) *Examine Broken Camera (Result: Blood Sample) *Analyze Blood Sample (06:00:00) *Confront Shawn about his argument with the victim. *Analyze Opened Laptop (12:00:00) *Examine Food Cabinet (Result: Glass) *Examine Glass (Result: Liquor) *Analyze Liquor (12:00:00; Killer's Profile Updated: Gin) *Go to Chapter 3 (No Stars) Chapter 3: *Investigate Convention Sidelines (Clue: Laptop, Blanket, Photograph) *Examine Laptop (Result: Website) *Analyze Website (12:00:00; Killer's Profile Updated: SciCorp Net) *Confront Arnold about the real meaning of the article. *Confront Victoria about the real meaning of the article. *Confront Harlen about the threatening messages to the victim. *Examine Photograph (Result: Emma's Picture) *Ask Emma about her pressence at the primary crime scene. *Investigate Railway Cashier (Clue: Bloody Handkerchief) *Examine Bloody Handkerchief (Result: Bloodied Hairs) *Analyze Bloodied Hairs (12:00:00; Killer's Profile Updated: Brown Hair) *Arrest Killer. *Go to Additional Investigation. (No Stars) Additional Investigation: *Assuage Harlen. *Investigate Main Hall (Clue: Scrapbook) *Examine Scrapbook (Result: Quote) *Analyze Scrapbook (06:00:00) *Give back the scrapbook to Harlen. (Reward: 2 Burgers) *Check up on Shawn Leland. *Investigate Recreation Center (Clue: Pile of Papers) *Examine Pile of Papers (Result: Cheque Book) *Examine Cheque Book (Result: Shawn's Cheque Book) *Give back Shawn his cheque book. (Reward: 18,000 Coins) *Help Emma Fairlands. *Investigate Railway Train (Clue: Smartphone) *Examine Smartphone (Result: Emma's Smartphone) *Give back Emma her phone. (Rewards: Lily Robe, Lily Brooch) *Go to Next Case. (1 Star) Category:Metropolitan District Category:Cases